


House Rules.

by Sunnyshine_D



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Niki is tired, Other characters are mentioned but I dont feel like tagging, Semi-realism AU, Tommy Is a Gremlin, Tommy/Tubbo/Fundy are chaos brothers, Tubbo and Tommy die but its ok because theyre ghosts, Wilbur cant stop adopting children, Wilbur dad au, Wilbur is a tired dad, its ok, theyre vibing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyshine_D/pseuds/Sunnyshine_D
Summary: This AU is Dream SMP in a more realistic setting, created by me and my partner.Wilbur works for a large drug cartel in the slowly building city of L'Manburg. He lives with his adoptive son, Fundy, and is close friends with Niki and Eret. Wilbur finds two lost orphans, Tubbo and Tommy, on the street, and decides to take them in. Shenanigans with his new sons ensue.Nothing is too graphic, but the warnings are there just incase. I'll have trigger warnings at the start of chapters as well :)This AU was created Pre-L'Manburg/Pogtopia war, so spoilers and also Philza was not taken into about :(Hope you enjoy regardless! <3
Relationships: Familial, Wilbur Soot & Fundy, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Tubbo
Kudos: 13





	1. Rule Number Two: Don't throw eggs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tag warnings, but as a note as its not mentioned in the story: The kids are super young in this fic, and Fundy is a full anthro fox. In the summer the kids often chill in their boxers as its more of an old setting and it's hotter than hell. Also Tubbo trans :) Thanks! <3
> 
> Summary: The kids try to make Wilbur a birthday cake.

Fundy sighed, slumping down on the couch next to his brothers. He was in his boxers, Tommy was in jeans, and Tubbo was in his sports bra and shorts. They slid down the couch side by side, bored, hot and sad.

Tubbo wiped the sweat off his forehead, groaning.

“When’s dad gonna be home anyways? It’s so hot--he was bringing home icecream, right?” Fundy huffed, suddenly seeming sad.

“It’s Dad’s birthday--he won’t be home for awhile. He’ll probably bring ice cream tomorrow.” Tubbo winced heavily and Tommy blinked, brows furrowing.

“What the fuck is a birthday?” Tubbo winced again, and Fundy laughed, explaining. 

“It’s basically when you celebrate the day you were born every year when you get a year older!! It’s usually like, a party and stuff, it’s super fun!!” Tommy frowned, and Tubbo curled up a bit on the couch, slinking back to let his brothers talk.

“Why would you celebrate getting old?” Fundy cackled, grinning wide.

“It means you can do more stuff!! Adults get away with everything, y’know.” Tommy’s eyes sparkled. 

“I CAN GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING?” Fundy nodded, laughing, and Tommy cheered. Fundy passed his giggling fit after a minute, sighing and frowning again.

“But dad never celebrates with me. It--makes me really sad,” He bit his lip. “I wish he’d come home.” Tommy and Tubbo slumped with him, feeling bad.

“...Well, how do you celebrate?” Fundy blinked, looking up.

“Huh?”

“How do you celebrate a birthday?” Fundy paused, thinking.

“Well--Usually we have a small party!! And--we have cake!!” Fundy grinned, patting his thighs excitedly. Tubbo’s eyes widened with excitement and he sat up a bit, and Tommy grinned wildly.

“Let's make a cake than!” Fundy and Tubbo grinned, cheering. 

“YEAH! LETS MAKE A CAKE!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Wilbur tumbled in the door, probably past midnight. The first thing he noticed was his sons screaming, and, terrified, he dropped his bag and darted to the kitchen.

“BOYS?!” Wilbur froze in the doorway, and his sons froze in the kitchen. 

There was water pouring out of the overflowing sink, running out onto the floor. Eggs and flour covered everything; his sons, who were in their underwear, the walls, the floor. A sack of flour had fallen over, spilt out and soaking up water. And Tommy was trying to put out the flaming hunk of what looked like a melted bowl in the stove. Wilbur darted forwards, frantically putting out the flames as he rambled at the boys about how dangerous this is, what a disaster it was, how they could’ve been hurt. He got the fire out, turning around and ripping the plug out of the sink so the water would go down, and shut the water off. And then he heard sniffling.

He turned around, seeing his sons sitting at the table, quiet. Tommy’s arms were crossed and he was staring at the table shaking. Tubbo was hugging Fundy, who was sniffling and hiccuping, and all three looked incredibly sad. Wilbur slumped, suddenly feeling awful, and sighed, running a wet hand through his hair.

“Boys, what were you trying to do?” They all winced, sniffling.

“...We were trying to make you a birthday cake, or whatever,” Tommy spoke up after a minute, fingers digging into his arms. “You take forever to come home.”

Wilbur stared for a moment, sighing. He looked around at the mess, noticing now that a lot of the mess was ingredients, and they were, in fact, trying to bake. He suddenly realized he forgot the ice cream.

“...C’mere, boys.” He held out his arms, and the boys looked up, Fundy and Tubbo running over and hugging him tight. Tommy walked over begrudgingly, looking away, but he didn’t push away when Wilbur wrapped an arm around him as well. 

“How about this. Let’s clean up, and then I’ll invite Aunt Niki and Eret over, okay? We’ll have cake and stuff, it’ll be fun!!” Fundy sniffled, cheering in agreement, and Tubbo smiled, nodding. Tommy huffed, shrugging his shoulders, but he was smiling softly.

Wilbur grinned, getting the boys and him some cleaning supplies and helping them tidy up the kitchen.

His birthday wasn’t for another two days, but that was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> I have writing commissions open and you can hit me up here or at @dreamquity on tumblr! <3


	2. Rule Number Four: The Roof.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Tubbo breaks his arm! And Fundy sprains his ankle. Not graphic persay but there :)
> 
> Summary: The boys try to get onto the roof.

“Come on Tommy! Just--Just a little bit further!” Tommy groaned, attempting to stretch himself up onto his tiptoes--but it just resulted in unbalancing him, and the trio cried out as they all sprawled out onto the grass, again. Tommy cursed and Fundy winced, lightly rubbing his shoulder from the pain of hitting the ground.

“You okay, Tubbo? You hit your head pretty hard…” Fundy winced, peering back at him as he sat up. Tubbo blinked hard, clearing his throat after a moment and seemingly shaking off the fog.

“Yeah--I’m okay! Man, we almost had it that time.” He sighed, Fundy nodding despondently.

“Maybe we should give up, Tommy. There’s no way we can reach the roof.” Tommy frowned, brows knitted in frustration. He suddenly gave a wicked grin, both Tubbo and Fundy looking to each other with an expression they both knew well. Tommy had an idea.

\-----

Approximately fifty minutes later, Tubbo was pulling himself up onto the roof with a heave, grunting from the effort as he scurried up. He turned around once he was steady, reaching for Fundy’s open hands--paws? They shook slightly and he winced, the unsteady pile of boxes, pillows, books and more resting on their fathers dining room chair looking incredibly unsteady, but they somehow miraculously hadn’t fallen yet. He managed to drag Fundy up onto the roof, both of them reaching down together to grab Tommy’s outstretched hands. It was more of a struggle, considering Tommy was much larger than them and almost pulled their half dangling bodies off the roof, but they managed to pull him up to the ledge, and now after about two hours of trying, the trio was successfully on the roof. They shared a cheer, laughing uncontrollably at the idea that their stupid plan worked as they settled into sitting next to each other on the slight slope. Tommy relaxed with a grin, arms resting behind his head as he laid down, and his brothers followed suit, Tubbo resting his hands over his stomach and Fundy excitedly patting his thighs. 

“We did it, boys. We’re on the roof! Dad can’t stop us from doing ANYTHING!” They cheered again, laughing for a minute before they calmed down. 

“So...What do we do now?” They all paused, Fundy’s question hanging in the air. Tommy scoffed awkwardly, laughing it off as if it were a silly question to ask.

“We enjoy it, obviously! We’re on the roof, Fundy! We can do anything! We could like--we could like--” He paused, struggling to think of a good thing to say.

“We could like--become the presidents of L’Manburg!” Both Tubbo and Fundy gasped excitedly, and Tommy grinned, laughing at how excited they were.

“Really? We could?” Tommy laughed again, nodding.  
“Yeah! No, not just presidents--We could be kings, boys!” Fundy and Tubbo hooted and cheered as Tommy carried on with the bit, the three of them laughing uncontrollably.

“We could be the kings of L’Manburg and--and I’d make a law so that every Tuesday everyone has to eat Niki’s pie!!!” Tommy snorted, cackling.

“I’d make a law that says that all old people SUCK!” They cackled harder, rolling on the roof.

“I’d make a law that says Dad gets ALL days off work!” The boys all cheered at Fundy’s comment, and after another few minutes of calling out new laws, they eventually settled down.

“Man. Wouldn’t that be nice.” They hummed in agreement, all three of them smiling at the thought.

They laid next to each other, watching the clouds float by for awhile, absentmindedly pointing out shapes in the clouds and giggling over dumb shared jokes. After a bit, they started getting riled up again, laughing and joking as they shoved and nudged each other. Fundy shoved Tubbo, knocking him slightly into Tommy, and he laughed as he jumped up and darted across the roof--it was easier for him, being part fox and all. Tubbo laughed harder, giving a despondent cry as he jumped up and tried to dart after him, laughing. And then his ankle gave way, and he felt himself tumble sideways. The world tilted, he heard Fundy and Tommy cry out in alarm, and then he hit the ground. 

The first thing he registered was that his arm hurt. Like, a lot. He choked on a scream, tears springing to his eyes immediately as he cradled his likely broken arm with his free hand, starting to cry. He distantly heard Fundy and Tommy panicking, Tommy screaming his name. He heard a loud thud and Fundy cry out, Tommy cursing, and then Tommy was at his side, mumbling his name and trying to get his attention. Fundy appeared next, limping heavily on his ankle, grabbing Tubbo’s good hand and holding it tight, visibly scared. The next hour or so was a blur of crying and the three of them panicking until he calmed down slightly, hiccuping as he held his arm. It was twisted at an odd angle in the middle of his forearm, an ugly wound. Tommy groaned helplessly, Tubbo’s head in his lap, running his hands through his hair. Fundy was curled up next to him, still tightly holding his hand in both his paws, his leg propped up at an angle on Tommy’s sweater. They were looking at the clouds again, the sky slightly darker as the sun began to set. Tubbo hiccuped, rubbing his nose on the shoulder of his good arm, and Tommy gently wiped his face again, wincing.

“I-I’m sorry, guys. I--I should’ve thought that through better.” He winced, curling in on himself. “Dad is gonna be so mad at me.” Fundy and Tubbo winced as well, but Fundy slipped one of his paws free, reaching up to pet Tommy’s hair the way he often did for them. It relaxed him, slightly, and he sighed, shutting his eyes.

“Dad won’t be mad! He doesn’t get mad, you know that.” Tommy groaned, nervously picking at his cuticles now, the area already red and raw from his nervous habit.  
“Y--Yeah but I--I’ve also never broken like--his biggest rule before. And also gotten my brothers bones broke.” He winced, blinking his eyes hard, and Tubbo and Fundy gasped, Fundy dragging him down into the pile so he was curled over them into a hug. Tubbo couldn’t exactly hug back, what with the broken arm and all, but he pet Tommy’s hair with his good hand while Fundy hugged him.

“Dad won’t be mad, Tommy. I promise…” Tommy sniffled, rubbing his nose and sighing.

“Don’t you dare tell Dad I cried. I’ll kick his ass.” Tubbo barked a laugh, and Fundy gasped, feigning shock. 

“Why would you kick Dad’s ass for me telling him!” They giggled and Tommy paused, sniffling again before looking down, grunting, cheeks warm.

“Because--Because he’s old. And dumb.” The boys broke into laughter again, tugging Tommy back into the hug, and he smiled, nuzzling them both lightly as they laid out in the grass, watching the sun slowly set.

It was almost completely dark, as usual, when they heard footsteps coming up the gravel towards the house, stars spotting the sky above the waning sunlight. They looked up from their cuddle pile, seeing Wilbur walking up the path, looking tired and haggardly, also as usual. But they smiled excitedly regardless, and Tommy put up his usual grumpy mask, yelling across the yard boldly.

“HEY LOSER! WHERE’S OUR DINNER? YOU’RE HOME LATE!” Wilbur stumbled, dropping his bag, his keys, and a flurry of papers, causing all three boys to start cackling. He looked up frantically, his eyes catching the boys. He paused for a moment, squinting, before his face paled and he screamed in terror.

“OH MY GOD! BOYS!! WHAT DID YOU DO??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> As always I have commissions open, and you can hit me up here or on @dreamquity on tumblr! <3


	3. Rule Number Five: You always make me proud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Major character death, non-descriptive/vague descriptions of violence. Spoilers for the Festival Arc.
> 
> Summary: Tubbo is excited for the festival.

Tubbo was proud. Endlessly proud. His father was hooked up to his ear in a hidden mic, and his palms were sweaty, but he was grinning and itching to get onstage. Schlatt called him up and he stumbled over his own feet getting up to the podium, a big dopey grin on his face and nervous giggles tumbling out of his chest.

In the distance, he could see others who were watching; Tommy, Dream. He assumed his father was with his brother. Fundy was in the crowd grinning up at him, and they caught each others eyes, winking at each other with a grin. Tubbo stepped up to the podium, and began to deliver his speech.

What happened happened fast, and he could barely keep up. Panic started bubbling up fast in his chest once he was fast, and it only bubbled up faster as he gripped the bars, hearing Tommy and Wilbur panicking. Schlatt was talking, he couldn’t focus on it all. Techno stepped up onstage, looking confused, off put--maybe even slightly afraid. 

“I want you to take him out.” The words hung heavy in the air, Tommy panicking, his father falling silent, both his and Techno’s eyes widening.

“...I don’t--I don’t know what you--”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Technoblade. Kill him. Kill Tubbo.” Fundy in the crowd looked horrified, wildly looking around for a plan. Tubbo frantically reached up to his ear piece, whimpering.

”Dad?” he whimpered, shaky. “Wh-What’s going on??” There was no response for a second, before his dad came on, crackling and panicked.

“I don’t--I don’t know, Tubbo, I--I’m trying to--” Techno raised his bow. Tubbo pinned himself against the back of the cage, tears burning to his eyes, screaming in fear.

“SCHLATT THIS ISN’T FUNNY--LET ME OUT!!” Schlatt laughed, grinning wildly, and Tubbo noticed how drunk he looked. Quackity stood to the side, seemingly paralized. 

“TUBBO WHAT’S GOING ON??--TUBBO, TUBBO ARE YOU OKAY?” Tommy and Wilbur split through frantically, voices bleeding together through the earpiece. Tubbo vaguely noticed Fundy sign he was going for help and running, but he barely registered it. He couldn’t breath. Techno pulled back his rocket.

“DAD--DAD I’M SCARED. DAD??” Techno fired.

His side hurt. And he was cold. Everything was blurry, and he hurt so bad, as if he’d overbinded for years and it ate him away. He cast his blurry vision upwards, vaguely registering screaming, but he couldn’t tell if it was coming from the earpiece or the festival.

It suddenly got very bright. And warm.

Tubbo closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> As always I have commissions open, and you can contact me here or on @dreamquity on tumblr! <3


	4. Rule Number Seven: I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Uhh. Ghostbo? Ghosts. Wilbur has depression. They are mentally ill your honour :( Spoilers again for the Festival Arc 
> 
> Summary: Post death, Wilbur and Tubbo talk out their feelings.

Tubbo looked up at Wilbur quietly from his seat on the log next to the fire. It wasn’t warm; not anymore. But it was familiar, and comforting, and he knew it kept Wilbur warm. Dad.

He stared at him quietly, watching him poke at the flames with the end of an old sword, nudging the logs on the flame. Wilbur looked...tired. But not as haggardly as he had when they found him again. Tubbo studied him quietly, fingers anxiously knotting in his shirt.

“...Dad?” Wilbur froze, looking up at him anxiously, brows knitted together in soft worry.

“Yes, Tubbo?” Tubbo stared for another moment, “sighing” and looking back towards the flame. It didn’t really bother his eyes anymore to watch it for a while.

There were pros and cons to being dead, he supposed.

“Can we talk?” The question was soft, faint, but hung heavy between them, and he knew Wilbur tensed. But he still nodded, clearing his throat.

“Sure, Tubbo. What’s up?” Tubbo winced slightly, sighing again.

“Dad I...I’ve been focusing so hard on trying to get Tommy and Fundy to talk to you again--we just, haven’t had time to talk about stuff just us.” Wilbur nodded silently, allowing his son time to speak. Tubbo took a moment, fingers knotting tighter in his shirt.

“What happened at the festival?” Wilbur winced, curling in on himself slightly. He laughed a bit, anxiously, and opened his mouth--but the pleading look Tubbo was giving him shut him back up. So, for the first time in almost three years--he talked about how he felt.

It was hard, for both of them, they realized. By the end of it they were both shaky and both had cried, lamenting to each other about the festival and the events following. Wilbur was attempting to wipe off his nose when he felt a cold hand touch his arm, nearly making him jump out of his skin. He swung his panicked gaze up to Tubbo, seeing the teary eyed ghost boy smiling at him. He shifted forwards--and, another first in a long time, he was wrapped up in a tight hug. A cold one, but it was a hug, from one of his sons no less. 

They clung to each other for what felt like ages, but in reality Tubbo only managed to hold it for probably around twenty minutes. They eventually had to part, laughing hoarsely and sniffling, both smiling in an honest, tired way.

“I think Fundy and Tommy are waiting at home for us. Fundy said Niki was coming over to make dinner!” Wilbur smiled, rubbing his eyes and nodding.

“Sounds good, Tubbster.” Tubbo gave him a toothy grin, hopping up from his place on the log and floating alongside Wilbur, chatting up his father as they walked together out of the ravine.

Pogtopia was dark and alone that night, like many others; but this time, there was warmth and light somewhere else.

And to the lot of them, it slowly started to feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> This one was written at like 5am please be nice I was tired iudfhsuhiguehgueiguhjdoug
> 
> As always I have commissions open and you can hit me up here or at @dreamquity on tumblr! <3

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah! This is my first fic I've posted to AO3 so please be nice, still learning the ropes! I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe out there! <3
> 
> I also have writing commissions open if anyone is interested :) Feel free to hit me up on here or on tumblr @dreamquity! <3


End file.
